gleefandomcom-20200222-history
It's a Man's Man's Man's World
It's a Man's Man's Man's World by James Brown is featured in Funk, the twenty-first episode of Season One. It is sung by Quinn. Quinn sings the song to show her fellow Glee Club members that just because she is white and pregnant, it doesn't mean she can't be "funky fresh." During the performance, several other pregnant teenage girls dance and perform backup vocals, all part of a club for teenage mothers called the Unwed Mothership Connection. Quinn and Puck share an intense look during the performance, since Puck was the one that impregnated Quinn. At the end of the song, all members of the Glee Club go to hug her, with the exception of Mercedes, who is upset by the performance. Artie is also unhappy with the performance due to the fact that he believes it is sexist, but he still hugs Quinn at the end. Lyrics Quinn: This is a man's world This is a man's world But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing Without a woman or a girl Quinn with Unwed Mothership Connection harmonizing: You see Man made the cars to take us over the road Man made the train to carry the heavy load Man made electric light to take us out the dark Man made the boat for the water, like Noah made the ark This is a man's, man's, man's world But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing Without a woman or a girl (Unwed Mothership Connection: Without a woman or a girl) Quinn with Unwed Mothership Connection: Man thinks about the little baby girls and the baby boys Man make them happy, cause man made them toys Quinn with Unwed Mothership Connection harmonizing: And after man make everything, everything he can Do you know that man makes money? (Unwed Mothership Connection: He makes money) To buy from other man (Unwed Mothership Connection: To buy from other man) Quinn with Unwed Mothership Connection: This is a man's world Quinn (Unwed Mothership Connection): But it would be nothing, nothing Not a one little thing (Nothing, nothing) Without a woman or a girl (Huh-uh) He's lost (Huh-uh) in the wilderness (Huh-uh) He's lost (Huh-uh) in betterness (Huh-uh) He's lost, lost somewhere now (Huh-uh) in loneliness Trivia *This is Quinn's last solo in Season One and her last solo for 34 episodes. Her next solo is Never Can Say Goodbye in the Season Three episode, Michael. **This is also the last female solo of season one. *Actress Courtney Galiano appears as one of the background dancers in this song. She also appears as The Mack in The Purple Piano Project and Mash Off. *The name of the backing group the Unwed Mothership Connection is a play on the funk band Parliament's album Mothership Connection. Later in the episode New Directions sing Give up the Funk, a single from this album. Gallery 00 24 06.jpg imw2.jpg music-itsamansmansmansworld.jpg Quinn346.jpg 641551 1297675988635 full.jpg Quinnnn.jpg quinn-pregknant.jpg tumblr ld3ne95qb91qfttkfo1 500 thumb.png 602490 1293014209470 full.jpg IAMWQuinn4.jpg IAMWQuinn3.jpg IAMWQuinn2.jpg IAMWQuinn.jpg Mansworldddddd.jpg Quinn Singing.jpg tumblr lvn5kuxuok1qko2dao1 400 (1).gif tumblr lvn5kuxuok1qko2dao2 250.gif tumblr lvn5kuxuok1qko2dao3 250.gif tumblr lvn5kuxuok1qko2dao4 250.gif tumblr mfkex7yHHF1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mfkex7yHHF1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mfkex7yHHF1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mfkex7yHHF1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mfkex7yHHF1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mfkex7yHHF1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mfkex7yHHF1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif tumblr mfkex7yHHF1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif manmanman.jpg quinnman.jpg it'saman.jpg monmonman.jpg manon.jpg manonon.jpg 6xman.jpg tumblr m6v5d7YfA61qlr4ewo1 250.gif tumblr m3t5kx1NHt1qjdqt8o1 250.gif tumblr lvn5kuxuok1qko2dao1 400.gif It's A Man's World.png It's a man man man worl.png it's a mans mans mans world.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One